In an emergency it is important to rapidly and accurately alert both authorities and property owner about the existence of the emergency situation. Rapid notification may make the difference between containment of an emergency situation, such as a fire, and total loss of properties or building(s). In extreme cases, this may make the difference between life and death. If the emergency situation is a robbery or other security breach, rapid communication of the emergency situation and information relating to the emergency situation may allow for apprehending a suspect, rather than loss of property or potential injury to inhabitants.
Fire danger provides a substantial risk to property and lives. According to National Fire Protection Association 2005 statistics, in that year 1,600,000 fires were reported nationally resulted in 17,925 civilian injuries, 3,675 civilian deaths, and over 10 billion dollars in damage. More rapid notification could result in mitigation of these losses.
Current building codes in many areas require certain safety devices. For example, in many urban areas a smoke detector is required in every bedroom, kitchen and living room of a residential structure. This can reduce risk of loss of life during a fire. Such detectors can sense smoke, heat and/or carbon monoxide. If one or more of these are detected, an audio alert is sounded to provide inhabitants an indication that they need to evacuate the structure. However such static detectors have a number of limitations. These include:
1. If the building does not have any people in it at the time of an emergency, then potentially no one will hear the alarm sound. In the case of a fire, the emergency may only be noted once neighbors see flames or smoke. By the time smoke or flames are spotted, the structure may have experienced considerable damage or total loss and could even pose a danger to surrounding structures. At night, it is much less likely that neighbors will spot a fire until substantial damage has occurred. For remote structures that do not have proximate neighbors or that are only occupied seasonally, the risk of total loss if uninhabited is significantly greater.
2. Certain inhabitants within a structure may not respond to an alarm. Children are known to sleep especially deeply and are difficult to rouse, even if an alarm is sounding. Older adults may have hearing difficulties, may remove hearing aids at night, and may use sleep aids that result in these individuals being more difficult to rouse. In addition, pets, even if they hear an alarm, will not be able to escape a structure during an emergency.
3. Some alarms, such as static motion detectors or sensors on windows or doors, sound an alarm when motion is detected or a window or door is opened. However, for simple and inexpensive systems, such alarms are not otherwise connected to outside parties. If the alarm is tripped, sound and/or lights are used as the primary deterrent of a potential intruder. If a user wishes to upgrade such a system generally requires replacement of the lower cost system, to a much higher cost integrated system.
To address these problems, some devices have been designed to mitigate such problems. One such device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,850,601. This device is a security detection system that includes a detection unit capable of detecting an emergency or warning condition, such as a break in. The unit is in communication with a remote central server. The detection unit may be connected to the server by a dial up modem and connected to a telephone seizure unit. If the emergency condition is detected, the detection unit blocks the telephone from communicating through a telephone line, but does allow this detection unit to send electronic data to the server. The unit may be able to do this even if the line from the phone to the unit is cut, or if the phone line is opened (as by actuating a handset to get a dial tone or lifting a phone from a base on older phones). Once information is sent to the server, a server database may send the information to one or more designated recipients, such as a public or private first responder or to a property owner. The server also monitors whether the designated recipient has responded to the information. If there has been no response, the information is sent to a staffed or automated monitoring station. The designated party may send additional information to the detection unit via the server.
It is an object of the invention to provide a low cost solution to property owners to allow remote monitoring of audio alarms and access to audio information.